


I Saw Lon Cheney Jr Walking With The (Drag) Queen (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi, scarletjedi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, I mean a whole lot of P!NK, M/M, P!nk - Freeform, Season/Series 02, Stage Performer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art done for 'I Saw Lon Cheney Jr Walking With The (Drag) Queen'. This was made with the author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Lon Cheney Jr Walking With The (Drag) Queen (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Saw Lon Cheney Jr Walking With The (Drag) Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545760) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



> So first and foremost, I would like to thank Scarletjedi who gave permission to make this cover art. I also want to thank all of the people who gave comments and kudos. You guys are what keep me going. ♥♥♥♥ Feel free to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com) and the rest of my works at my [portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com). 
> 
> Credit for those awesome pair of legs in the picture belong to P!nk herself.

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/8rkNUvyjjxEyQsv-hfAoTL_q3XFcurq8vTZOBBVqZewO3vWQ-cCcG9MSLNYZa1Oeg567UpAKDgJvQ_wPTtbwy6DPB8utblH4EdVKfIUlYO7hBXTjpf5XSCeIaR04MlyznVnxrqoqDAYP29uYApjJEI7bV_0PtdTvtLAweR5TZZ1xeA6tJ9Ji35ZxZaMyiT9VAB2QRo7dZ_Nql-Un-z41NAFkcz3oLFp9y3nYbyrschFBDmG_qUrL8bIFrdm_K0O2x897xrSJrg2QSyd0G4X9YotyAWtkBtCZWPcf553VSDo42y86gHcxlaMJRvl_7apgJkduxzx8e6aaxlSWpHdyrh8fsSzQTJ-znauZ79M8Al5wmlFKeDhkINCfKpmeKrwe64es8kWyVLne2o6mQ_ALpSrQY2mAcDOC2vxDooVP0kqDqfT0A6aXJ8MQiIgQZPwP7JCpDM-1ZcAOsxW24rwjCYGzw0sulqmK7TozGhAq7PXHVH0XzxYeolkrFxDpjwk_lRIMqxJuWbayD0uI2cvct92WbmiWKjDsGsoMNUJvgpOWKPQtWcLP_Vaul4eIf_mrIZfs=w409-h562-no)


End file.
